Ticklish, Are We?
by atr0cities
Summary: Jade is ticklish? What the fu- *explodes*


**It's me again, making a Bade fanfiction. (Beck x Jade) Best couple on Victorious, in my opinion. I was shitting a brick as I said that because of all the Bori/Beck x Tori support. Thank God I was wrong. THANK YOU GOD! And Dan, listen to me, and listen good. Beck and Jade better stay together, do you here me? It will be Tandre and Cabbie! DO YOU HEAR, DAN!**

**This fanfiction is just another one of my stupid perverted thoughts. I have ALWAYS, and I mean, ALWAYS, wondered if Jade was ticklish. I always had. I mean, she's a kick ass bitch that'll eat you when enraged but, she has to have SOME type of weak point. C'MON DAN! She ain't invincible! Unless she drinks too much coffee. That's a different story. Soooooo. . . . pervy mind powers. . . . . ACTIVATE! **

**-lasers shoot out of my brain- Let's do this shit. Dedicated to all you Bade fans that will eat someone if Tori x Beck happens. I love you guys for that! **

She looked really depressed today. Like, I'm-about-to-slice-my-fucking-wrist-off-don't-try-to-stop-me depressed. And he was worried. He was worrying about his girl. He loved her and made sure she wasn't going to fuck something up. Especially her body and/or mind. He went to go look for her at lunch and found her sitting at a table all alone, listening to her PearPod. She wasn't even eating, which scared him a little. She usually eats a lot. Well not A LOT a lot, but she isn't afraid to eat. He sat down next to her and she glance at him before saying,

"What do you want?"  
"To know if you're alright."  
"Do I look and/or sound alright?"

"No."  
"Then, I'm not!"

"Why though?"

She glared and me as she took her earbuds out and shut her PearPod off.

"You really are a dude when it comes to this stuff."  
"What?"

"PMS! I'm on my damn period!" she glared.

It took him a while to fully take that in. Jade. PMS. How are those two things in the same sentence!

"You, are on, your period?"  
"Yes! And it didn't even take to long to understand it!"

"Hey, just because blood coming out of your uterus, doesn't mean you don't have to be bitchy about it!

"Every girl's a bitch on her period."

". . . . . This is true."

Jade gave him a small smile.

"But, are all girls look that depressed when they are PMSing?"

"Well, yes actually."

"Do you choose to give in to the depression or-"

"Okay, why the hell are talking about my problems?" Jade just suddenly blurted out.  
"Well, you didn't look like the Jade that wants to punch some innocent person in the throat."

She gave a snort. "I pity the innocent."

"I know that."

"But, not the innocent that leeches on you."

He grinned at his girlfriend. "Someone's jealous that her boyfriend is very attractive to other girls."

"Dude."

"Sorry."

So, they sat there, Jade as silence as night and Beck kept glancing at her. He finally spoke up;

"Hey, wanna come over today? Maybe I can cheer you up."

"If you get me coffee, I'll think about it."

". . . . . Really?"

"Two sugars."

Beck sighed and got up and went to go get her coffee.

"I love you too." she called after him.

_She better have meant that. _Beck thought with a smirk.

**. : . : . : .**

"Why do I have to sit on your lap?" Jade asked as she felt Beck's arms around her.

"Cause you have to."

"Give me a real answer."  
"What's the magic word?"  
She thought for a while until she responded,

"Lotion?"

"The magic word was actually, 'please' but since you said it so sweetly I'll let it slide." Jade back slapped him.

"Why do I have to sit on you though?"  
"Cause we are going to watch a movie."  
"Like. . . . ?"  
"The Wolfman. I rented it because you kept annoying me to come with you to the theater. So we can watch it in the RV! Together. . . ."

"Finally, I waited a good 2 months to see this. Turn it on. NOW!"

"What's that magic word?"

"Please, Mr. Lotion Man?" Jade said, very softly and sweetly.

". . . . Wow, I was actually thinking that."  
She smirked at him and snatched the remote from him. She flicked the movie on and put the remote on the side table.

"Popcorn is right on that table." Beck pointed to the coffee table in front of them. She leaned over and grabbed the bowl.

"Are you going to be afraid of this?" Jade taunted.

"Hm, it depends on the- AHHH!" he screamed and grabbed a pillow to hide his face. She laughed at him and clapped.

"Well played, Larry! Well played." Jade smiled.

Beck glared at her playfully. "You know I don't like these movies!"

"But I do!" she grinned.

"And I like you too." he smiled and kissed her neck.

She grinned and swatted at him. "Get off!"

He smiled and stopped. She leaned back onto him and stared at the TV. When he knew she was glued to the TV, he made his first attempt to do something no one had ever dared to do to Jade. When she was zoned out into the movie, he started to lightly stroke at her belly sides. She didn't feel anything because she was so absorbed into the movie. He took that as an advantage and pressed into her sides. Then, that's what it happened. Beck can now proudly say that he made Jade West squeak.

"Beck! What the Hell! Stop it!" she yelled.

"Why, you look so cute!"

She squirmed around and bit her tongue.

"Beck!" she groaned. She can feel his fingers wiggling around her sides. She really didn't want to laugh but, she squeaked at first. So she screwed herself there. Beck traced circles on her sides and smiled.

"So, you're ticklish, huh?"She turned to him and grabbed his collar to pull him to her face.

"If you speak of this to ANYONE, you won't EVER be able to use your hands again."

"Yes ma'am." he smiled and quickly pinched her stomach, making her scream. She glared at him and he paled.

"I am going to start my three part apology with how I think you are so beautiful, and-"

She looked at him with a glare and shook her head.

"Beck, you are a very lucky boy. You are very lucky that you're my boyfriend. Because I would have bitten you if you weren't."

"Well, it's kind of your fault that you're ticklish. I wouldn't take advantage of that if you weren't."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Are you ticklish then?"

He gave a giant smile and proudly said, "Nope."  
"RAAAA!" she yelled and tackled him to the floor.

"I'm not." he grinned. Not believing him, she tickled him anyway. 5 minutes later, she was on the floor, crying in defeat as Beck stood up in triumphant.

"Told you, but no one listens to me." Beck grinned and picked Jade up from the ground.

"Why couldn't have been the other way around! I'm not supposed to be sensitive!" she whined and banged her head on the RV wall. He went behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.

"It's okay, you got a pretty cute squeak." he smiled on her neck. She turned to him. "Shut up." she sighed and put her head in his chest.

"I love you too." he grinned.

The movie was long forgotten as lips connected and hands roamed. Seems that the two became a ton braver because, they were already on the floor.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**I'M DONE! I don't wanna add onto this one. D: I kind of liked how this one came out. It was nice~ lol anyway, R&R. **


End file.
